fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Earning Rates
__TOC__ The following are the different patterns of Earning Rates for each animal. The animals which follow each earning rate pattern are also included. All animals earn coins per hour except the Treasure type animals, they earn gems every 2 or 3 days (Please check individual pages for more information.). EarningRates/A * Fairy Ferret EarningRates/B * Armordillo * Plantlers * Rock Rhino EarningRates/C * Forest Cat * Frostfang * Ground Squirrel * Hottweiler * Rainguin * Sheepdog * Snowy Egret * Turtisle EarningRates/D * Fallaby * Holly Collie * Jackalope * Little Fawn * Merry Meercat * Papayak * Present Puppy * Sidekicker * Solar Simian * Wyburn EarningRates/E * Bamboon * Cherub Cub * Chimpala * Cinderelka * Harvest Hedgehog * Heartvark * Hedgehog * Infernowl * Lambi * Love Bug * Peppermint Platty * Persephone * Powder Monkey * Rampage * Republiphant * Rubble Rooster * Storking * Tree Frog * Volcamel * Werewolf * Zombee EarningRates/F * Chromadile * Firefox * Mulbeary * Planther * Pumpkitty * Racmoon * Skyger * Spring Thawbin EarningRates/G * Autumn Equifox * Harvest Hoarder * Scaredy Cat * Skeletal Steed * Sugarskull Glider EarningRates/H * Cactus Kitsune * Cranbeary * Flyerfox * Gecko Roman * Garland Snake * Hooded Robin * Hummingburn * Krampus * Lucky Duck * Merry Fairy * Mistletoed Sloth * Noelephant * Paradise Parrot * Party Animal * Present Pheasant * Sweater Donner * Teddy Bear * Torch Bearer * Vinotaur * XO Ox * Yule Mule EarningRates/I * Conducktor * Fire Glider * Koala Cadabra * Lightning Leopard * Loyal Badger * Red Weasely * Shock Fox * Thunderhawk EarningRates/J * Bastet * Captain K9 * Celtic Cat * Chocolate Lab * Cupid Sparrow * Dandelion * Flowler * Hamrock * Lemurcury * Love Dove * Lucky Rabbit * Lullabison * Pastelephant * Plutopus * Reindeer * Smitten Kitten * Sobek * Station Dalmation * Sunfish * Toy Poodle * Tubacan * Tulip Tapir * Vanillamb EarningRates/K * Aquatter * Arboar * Birthday Bear * Captain Time * Carnival Croc * Chilly Goat * Cuckoonut * Festive Firefly * Firewolf * Froggy Bandit * Gretel * Heart Hound * Hoppour * Iciclaw * King Barkthur * Lost Crow * Moroccan Gazelle * Papa Penguin * Peregrine Djinn * Persian Leopard * Rapstallion * Rockodile * Rooted Rhino * Rudolphin * Seafoam Sloth * Seamur * Striped Skunk * Tiny Tiff * Tye-Dye Tiger EarningRates/L * Ancient Sloth * Aperil Fool * Black Bear'd * Bulldog * Cave Art Sabertooth * Chipskunk * Chocolate Rabbit * Cornucobra * Cornucowpia * Dripmunk * Explode Toad * Feast Beast * Flare Hare * Georaffe * Ghostrich * Gingerbread Bunny * Gingerbread Owl * Grassquatch * Ground Hound * Halloweasel * Hippopot-a-Gold * Hotter Otter * Icegator * Jackal-Lantern * Magmacore * Magmonkey * Mamaroo * Moleten * Pigmy * Porcupineapple * Porcuplenty * Pumpkin Panda * Puppy Love * Quake Snake * Red Panda * Romanticore * Santa's Helpurr * Sapybara * Shamcroc * Silly Goose * Skeletal Dragon * Solar Bear * Stuffin Puffin * Thankfowl * Timbear * Treebra * Unicorgi * Unicornucopia * Valentiger * Vampire Cat * Yak-O-Lantern EarningRates/M * Barn Owl * Deadwing * Eerie Owl * Hibearnate EarningRates/N * Beast * Chameneon * Cheep * Dream Bat * Ember Bear * Frankenswine * Freezel * French Hen * Frightingale * Grandmother * Haka Kiwi * Hot Dog * Knitten Kitten * Mad Hatter * Mama Bear * Mercat * Moonkey * Orchid Otter * Peamoth * Sea Lion * Snowmanatee * Spring Wing * Spruce Moose * Sweet Sheep * Terrorier EarningRates/O * Amour Boar * Anubis * Basket Hound * Caturn * Festive Flier * Four Leaf Rover * Fruitcake Snake * Harpy * Hippiepotomus * Hug Pug * Leopardchaun * Limerick Chick * Little Lamb * Marigoat * Matripony * Melodeer * Neapolitiger * Ornament Octopus * Peony Pony * Poppy Puppy * Ra * Saintly Bernard * Santa Claws * Snapdragon * Strawbeary * Sunbear * Sungazer EarningRates/P * Adorabull * Aquaconda * Blizard * Chocolate Moose * Cold Turkey * Donkeycrat * Dragon Roll * French Bulldog * Friar Duck * Glacial Griffin * Goblin Gobbler * Hydro Yak * Jackalope Frost * Jasmine Jaguar * Jollyfish * Medoe * Mouseguard * Napping Turtle * Northwest Whale * Nutcracker * Ocean Owl * Patriotter * Pop Art Peacock * River Runner * Robber Raccoon * Salty Dog * Sea Horse * Skyena * Slippopotamus * Snappy Turtle * Snow Leopard Seal * Snowpossum * Snow Monster * Spring Equifox * Star Fish * Steamtrunk * Super Heron * Tornadodo * Turtle Dove * Walrust * Winter Wolverine * Wolverink EarningRates/Q * Athletigator * Bansheep * Beegull * Beever * Candy Crane * Catypuss * Charger * Cockatorch * Daredevil * Eagle Beagle * Electricutie * Elephantom * Falconch * Fruitbat * Gummy Bear * Jingle Shells * Julius Baever * Kissy Cat * Magnetic Mouse * Porkupine * Thunder Mammoth * Tinsowl * Tortigloo * Woodpecker * Zeus Moose EarningRates/R * Aquafox * Arcrane * Aurora Pegasus * Autumoth * Basalt Hound * Big Bad Wolf * Blossom Buck * Boarealis * Bone Bronco * Brave Eagle * Buckaneer * Candy Horn * Castlewary * Chihuacabra * Chilldebeest * Chrysantheram * Comet Cougar * Cosmic Phoenix * Craguar * Cursed Rose * Dampire Bat * Demonkey * Dogfish * Doodle Poodle * Dread Panda * Dusk Bunny * Dusky * Electoucan * Empurress * Enchantress * Fall Foal * Farmer's Otter * Fladingo * Flame Kirin * Fluffingo * Forget-Me-Lop * Frostrich * Gargolem * German Shepburn * Glitter Gorgon * Gritscacha * Growvine * Grumpy Gorilla * Hades * Halfmoon Howler * Hartwood * Harvest Loon * Harvest Mouse * Hatchling * Honey Bear * Impurrious * Jack-O'-Lanturtle * Jaguair * Jellyflash * Kimono Dragon * King Cobra * Kingfisher * Ladypug * Land Shark * Lionfish * Lion Pride * Lovebird * Lunar Moth * Lunarwhal * Majestag * Matcha Macaw * Monarch Dragon * Monsoon Marmot * Nightmare * Noble Canard * Nocturnowl * Nocturtle * Norse Horse * Onyx Ox * Ottocrat * Owl Bear * Ozcelot * Paper Crane * Pasha Parrot * Petal Peacock * Peter Panda * Phoney Pony * Pinata Puppy * Pokey Pilot * Pomtumn * Poppy Hopper * Prince Purring * Princess Pup * Psyena * Puffalo * Pumace * Punk Skunk * Pygmy Giraffe * Rainboa * Rainbow Raven * Ringed Roller * Rock Candy Rhino * Romanticat * Rosefinch * Royal Roe * S'more Boar * Scarecrow * Scaredy Lion * Sea Drake * Sear Khan * Shadow Kirin * Sheriff of Naughtyham * Shivering Snuggler * Sir Prancelot * Sirrus * Snowy Owl * Steel Woolly Mammoth * Stripes * Sunburst Steed * Swan Princess * Sweet Swan * Thanksgibbon * Thundeerkat * Tidal Toucan * Topaz Pony * Tortice * Toy Elephant * Tree Gecko * Twilight Troll * Typhoon Tiger * Valenswine * Wair Wolf * Weasel Witch * Wendiglow * Winged Lion * Winter Fairy * Winter Wonderlamb * Woodsmane * Yin * Yukon Wolf EarningRates/S * Alice * Ampeater * Banana Slug * Bead Steed * Bee Mine * Boom Bear * Confetti Yeti * Crescent Crane * Cubism Cow * Cuddle Monster * Diamondback * Dragonfly * Electric Elk * Enchantalope * Fabled Roc * Fallmingo * Fennec Shox * Fluffy * G.I. Joey * Gold Lion * Great Danebow * Hareon * Hercules * Hippogryph * Honey Badger * Jagwire * Liger * Lunar Goat * Mammoth Trunk * Mardi Claw * Masquerade Mouse * Menoram * Meowl * Monarchy * Mrs. Claws * Mrs. Potter * North Polarbear * Orangubang * Orca Snail * Palmeranian * Paper Lantern Dragon * Parade Pony * Party Penguin * Petite Panda * Pluma * Reckless Roc * Rumblebee * Secret Santler * Shockatoo * Silverback Gorilla * Snowflake Drake * Spark Shark * Starry Night Owl * Storm Sphinx * Terradactyl * Tesllama * Thorilla * Toronado * Winter Equifox * Wombattery * Year of the Rooster * Zapra EarningRates/T * Giving Treent * Libertree * Treent of Life * Trick-or-Treent EarningRates/U * Citrine Peregrin * Crystal Unicorn * Emerald Dragon * Garnet Griffin * Granite Golem * Jade Kirin * Jasper Dragon * Obsidian Cyclops * Onyx Direwolf * Pearl Peryton * Peridot Phoenix * Quartz Quetzalcoatl * Ruby Razorback * Sapphire Cthulhu * Sapphire Sphinx * Spinel Ravenstag EarningRates/V * Arabian Horse * Bella Fawn * Bell Fairy * Brawny Bear * Cheshire Cat * Deerthy * Drizzly Bear * Earl Greyhound * Fairest Foal * Fairy King * Fairy Queen * Fall Fairy * Fey Foal * Grand Unicorn * Guinedeer * Holly Hoof * Horseman's Steed * Jungle Dragon * Marequess * Molten Marten * Muliet * Noblemane * Opal Octopus * Orcagami * Peruvian Llama * Petal Pony * Pinata Pony * Posy Pegasus * Prince Charring * Rainbow Dragon * Rapunzel * Romance Prancer * Romeow * Scarecrow Treent * Seafoam Unicorn * Shrubunny * Spring Fairy * Stately Stallion * Sultan Steed * Swan Prince * Sweethart * Tiger Shark * Trail Traveler * Wind Wanderer * Yang EarningRates/W * Art Nouveau Horse * Chimp Champ * Easter Bunny * Lava Leopard * Rocking Horse EarningRates/X * Bipartibison * Gingerbread Pony * Maid Mareian * Wild Wondercat EarningRates/Y * Beauty * Cerberus * Topaz Tiger * Valkyrie EarningRates/Z * Beagle Scout * Hansel EarningRates/GemA * Gold Fish * Golden Flutter * Goldscale * Ornate Ocelot * Prize Pony * Treasure Toucan EarningRates/GemB *Golden Retriever EarningRates/GemC *Money Badger *Wealth Corgi *Valuabull EarningRates/Birthstone * Amethyst Pony * Aquamarine Pony * Aqua Ursa * Diamond Pony * Emerald Pony * Garnet Pony * Glasstodon * Lionheart * Opal Pony * Pearl Pony * Peridot Pony * Ruby Pony * Sapphire Pony EarningRates/MagicA * Basilisk * Cunning Snake * Felione * Professor Scrape * Wise Eagle EarningRates/MagicB * Airy Otter * Dumbledog * Valiant Lion EarningRates/Zodiac * Aquarius * Aries * Cancer * Capricorn * Gemini * Leo * Libra * Pisces * Sagittarius * Scorpio * Taurus * Virgo Unique Earning Rates The following animals each have their own unique earning rates. Please see their individual pages for additional info. * Bountiful Bunny * Cherry Treent * Glamingo * Little Red * Ophiuchus * Pandaffodil * Pyro Pony * Runic Fox * Sea Monkey * Skeletal Steed * Starmodillo * White Elephant Category:Gameplay